


Hidden Feelings

by FanFicsFun



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: Requested by Wattpad reader. Loki and Reader have a friends with benefits relationship. When Reader is set up on a blind date, Loki gets jealous and realises his feelings. Possessive, jealous and sweet Loki.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 132





	Hidden Feelings

With a yawn, you enter your apartment building and climb the stairs to your floor, half dragging your feet. It had been a long day, and you were looking forward to a relaxing bath to wind down before going out again.

You unlock and open your door, dropping your keys on the table next to the entrance. You only take two steps inside before strong arms wrap around your waist and lips press against the sweet spot of your neck. You moan and lean into him, the sound of the door closing and him dropping your bag to the floor barely registering as you succumb to the intense pleasure he inflicts within you. One of his hands cup your clothed breast while the other ventures down into your work pants. His talented fingers work your now throbbing core through your panties, flicking your clit and eliciting a gasp.

You reach up, wrapping your arms around his neck and leaning back as far as you can, your chest arching into his palm. You writhe under his heated touch, craving more, craving him. And as always, he reads you perfectly.

With a wave of his hand, both your clothes vanish and he spins you around, pressing you against the wall. “I’ve been waiting to have you like this all day,” he rasps a moment before his lips crash down on you, silencing your moans.

His hands grip your hips, picking you up and you wrap your legs around his waist. In one smooth thrust he buries himself inside you. He doesn’t give you time to adjust to his length; immediately withdrawing to the head and slamming in again. He swallows every noise you make, your nails digging into his skin. If he was human, you’d bring blood, but luckily you can be as rough and passionate as you want and you’ll never hurt him. One of many perks of dating the God of Mischief. That and the incredibly mind-blowing sex. The guy had moves you didn’t even know existed.

The coil in your stomach rapidly tightens, the sounds and smells of sex filling the small place. He increases the speed and trails hot kisses down your jaw and neck, sucking on that spot that makes you crazy. Your head rolls back into the wall that’s shaking with the powerful thrusts. One of his hands remains on your hip in a bruising grip while the other slides between you, teasing your clit as his teeth nip your neck, leaving a love bite.

Your hands move up to his raven hair and pull as your orgasm hits you in an overwhelming wave. You go limp in his arms, resting your head on his shoulder. He gives a final thrust and his seed spurts inside you. The warm sensation of him filling you in every way, plus his groans in your ear, makes another shudder wrack your body.

“Hello to you, too,” you say with a smile of contentment when you slowly come down, pulling back to meet his beautiful, sparkling emerald gaze.

He chuckles and pulls out, gently placing you on the floor. “I could wait no longer to have you again. In fact, that alone wasn’t enough.”

You duck under his arm and walk backwards towards your bathroom, the smile never leaving your face. “Easy there, tiger. This little mortal needs a minute.”

You go into the bathroom and get a washcloth, wetting it with warm water and cleaning up. As much as you thoroughly enjoy your sexcapades with the god, you have to get ready.

Once clean, you look in the mirror and check your neck, sighing in both annoyance and amusement. “Damn it, Loki, what did I say about marking me?”

He walks up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, leaning his chest into your back and studies you in the reflection, his expression feigning innocence. “It was the heat of the moment. How about we order your favourite takeout for dinner so we have something to sustain us for another one of our marathon sex nights? See how many times I can make you scream my name for the neighbours to hear?” he murmurs, planting a soft kiss on your shoulder.

You giggle and shake your head. “As fun as that sounds, I have plans tonight. My friend set me up on a blind date because apparently I spend too much time in my apartment and don’t get out enough.”

“A date?” he echoes, his voice cool and detached. He releases you and takes a step back, crossing his arms.

“Yeah,” you reply, frowning in confusion at his behaviour. “It’s no biggie. I might not even like the guy.”

“But you might?”

“It’s hard to tell with blind dates. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Why would something be wrong?”

You turn and fold your arms, analysing him. He’s completely cold now, and that worries you. You’re both still naked, but the heat between you has completely vanished. “You’re acting strange. You’re the one who suggested fuck-buddies, remember? No-strings-attached sex?”

“I remember perfectly. I best leave and let you get ready then.”

You go to reply, but he walks out, his clothes magically reappearing on him as he strides through the lounge room. When you hear the door close, you sigh in confusion. What the hell was that about?

~~~~~

Loki paces his apartment, hands on his hips. He can’t explain the feeling that went through him when he found out you have a date. It was painful, like a Bilgesnipe had rammed into him. He feels the need to find this man you’re meeting and give him incentive to not even look at you let alone touch you.

That makes him pause. Why is he being so possessive of you? He knows the terms of this arrangement. After all, he suggested them. You have sex for fun, to relieve tension. Since you’re neighbours, it is easy enough. Neither of you even sleep over afterwards; simply clean up, dress, and part ways until the next round.

Yet lately, he finds himself staying a little later and watching you fall asleep. You look beautiful when you sleep. He’s begun noticing little things about you that he finds adorable, like the way you scrunch your nose slightly when you smile, or how you look down when you giggle, or threw your head back when you laugh. The way your eyes shine with mischief that can match his own when you’re playful. The way you bite your bottom lip right before you take control.

A smile graces his lips at the mere thought of you, and he knows he’s in trouble. He can’t stay and wait for you to get home to see how your date went. As torturous as it will be, he has to know right away.

Casting an invisibility spell on himself, he leaves his apartment and waits. When you leave, it’s all he can do to contain his rapidly growing desire. The black dress is sexy yet elegant, showing your curves in the most delectable way yet leaving room for imaginations to wander as to what’s beneath it. A sliver of pride goes through him at the knowledge that he already knows, and he loves every dip, curve and valley on your body.

Loves? Surely that’s the wrong word. He enjoys your body. That’s it. And you make it absolutely clear that you enjoy his as well. Love has nothing to do with it. However, when he notices you’ve completely covered up the mark on your neck, it feels as though a dagger has pierced his heart.

As you turn, you pause and look around the hall, your eyes landing on him for a second. He remains still, knowing you can’t see him. But perhaps you can sense him, which has never happened before. A small frown creases your brows in curiosity then you shake your head and shrug it off.

He follows you down the stairs and outside into the warm evening air where an Uber is waiting for you. He hears you tell the driver the address and realises it’s both your favourite restaurant – the same one where you met him. Anger slivers through him, but he can’t quite place why.

You are young, carefree, sensual, and technically single since your arrangement is strictly fun. Nonetheless, he can’t help the pang of unwanted jealously.

The night carries on, and he watches you through the window from outside. You and your date appear to be enjoying yourselves, talking and laughing. You even order dessert which clearly means you like him and want the date to last longer.

And if that isn’t enough, by the time you finally leave, you both catch the same Uber home. Loki follows you upstairs, seething at the sound of your soft giggles at the man’s stupid stories. Oh yes, real funny, mistaking his car for someone else’s and setting the alarm off in the garage. More like idiotic. Does this guy even have a brain? Honestly, it’s taking every ounce of self-control for Loki not to use his magic on the sap and see who will be laughing afterwards.

As you and the man pause in front of your door, Loki stares at your beautiful, genuine smile as you gaze up into his eyes. You never look at Loki like that. The man moves slow, placing a hand on the side of your neck, his thumb grazing your cheek. As he lowers his head, your eyes flutter closed as you lean in, and his lips press to yours.

It isn’t just a goodbye kiss, either. It’s slow, sensual, gentle. You and Loki were never really gentle. It’s always wild, passionate, untamed, a need and craving for release. But by the looks of what he’s seeing with you and this guy, you like the soft, slow side of intimacy.

Loki avoids that, preferring to be fast so there’s no risk of being vulnerable. Yet now, he wonders if that is something he may consider with you. He can’t, though. Vulnerability leads to rejection, and to be rejected by you would pain him more than being stabbed by a thousand daggers all at once.

So consumed with his internal struggle, he doesn’t notice you and the man part ways until the sound of your door closing breaks his train of thought.

He doesn’t like these emotions of jealously and anger. He shouldn’t even be feeling such things. It isn’t like you feel anything aside from lust for him.

Clenching his jaw in frustration, he retreats to his own apartment to try and process what exactly he’s feeling for you, and how he can get rid of it.

~~~~~

It’s been days since you’ve seen Loki. You thought he would have shown up by now for another hot and heavy round of ‘let’s see how many neighbours we can annoy this time’, but nothing. No visit, no call, not even a text. You’ve started to miss him, and not just physically.

When Loki had suggested friends with benefits, you agreed because you knew it would be the closest you’d get to being with him. Your feelings for the god were instantaneous the moment you locked eyes. The way he analysed you with that cool emerald stare. How his raven locks were are a stark contradiction to his pale skin. The sound of his velvety voice, whether it was a casual conversation or rough during a fuck-session as he ordered you to hold back or come for him.

You can’t see someone like Loki in a real relationship, yet you can’t be with anyone else now. No one can ever compare with him. It’s official, he’s ruined all men for you.  
It isn’t just that. He normally tells you when he’s on an Avenger mission so you don’t expect him until he returns. That isn’t the case this time, you know it. Something’s wrong.

Deciding to get some answers, you leave your apartment and go across the hall, knocking on his door. You wait for 20 anxious seconds before it finally opens, revealing Loki in casual attire.

“Yes?” he asks, his voice laced with an icy chill.

“I haven’t seen you for a few days. I got worried.”

He studies you for a while then moves aside, gesturing for you to enter, so you do. He closes the door and you turn to face him.

“Are you seeing that man again?” he inquires, his demeanour detached as he folds his arms.

“No. He’s a great guy but…” You shrug, putting your hands in the front pockets of your jeans. “There was no spark.”

Without another word, he walks towards you, holding your gaze. Raising his hand, he strokes his thumb across your chin then lowers his head, capturing your lips in a gentle kiss. This is unlike any other time he’s initiated sex. It’s a slow, loving caress, as though he’s taking his time to explore the warmth of your mouth. You flatten your palms against his hard chest, relishing in the soft embrace.

He pulls away, much to your disappointment, but when you open your eyes to meet his, you know he isn’t finished. And neither are you. He leads you to the bedroom and pauses next to his bed before embracing you again. His mouth on yours, you begin removing each other’s clothes. Usually he uses his magic to make them vanish, yet here he is, taking his time to reveal your body piece by piece.

Once naked, he urges you onto the mattress and you comply, curious at this odd behaviour. Not that you’re complaining. This is a different side of Loki and you have to admit, you like it.

He joins you, laying at your side and caresses your cheek in such a loving manner your heart swells with emotion. He captures your mouth within his, taking his time as his hand ventures down your neck and to your breast, gently rolling your nipple.

He plants feather-light kisses down your jaw and neck, sucking the sweet spot, and you moan in response, your hands gripping his biceps. His mouth continues down, over your collarbone until it reaches your other breast, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud. You arch into him, your head rolling back into the pillow.

His hand moves further down, stroking your thigh then up to your core that’s begging for attention. His fingers delve into the wetness and he groans at how ready you are, the vibration moving through your breast and making you shudder with desire. He pushes a finger inside, followed by a second, and while they’re working their magic, his thumb works your clit.

Your hands dance across his heated skin, down over his chest and abs, loving the feel of muscles twitching beneath your exploratory touch. You reach your destination, moving your fingers from the base of his length to the tip. His hips thrust forward, letting you know he wants more, and you’re happy to oblige. Wrapping your fingers around his erection, you slowly pump, soft moans and sighs leaving both your mouths as you pleasure each other.

“Loki,” you breathe, your free hand moving to his head to pushing through his hair as the coil in your belly tightens, your core clenching around his digits.

He leans up and lays over you, positioning himself at your entrance. While you place your hands on his biceps, his rests one elbow next to your head to balance himself while the other hand softly caresses your cheek. His expression is so gentle, full of love.

Without breaking your gaze, he slowly enters you. Out of your previous boyfriends, and even the times you’ve fucked Loki, you’ve never looked anyone in the eyes while having sex. It was too weird. Yet here and now, with Loki, it’s intense and beautiful and vulnerable. He goes slow, as if he wants to make this moment last forever. Your breathing comes out in gasps at the overwhelming feeling of intimacy and the way he stretches you in the most delicious way.

You bend your knees and raise your hips, letting him go as deep as he can. When he’s fully sheathed to the hilt, you both release sighs of satisfaction. He smiles and gently withdraws, carefully entering you again. He lowers his head kisses you, your tongues dancing together as he keeps a controlled pace.

Your core throbs, the coil in your belly tightening as you clench around him. He knows you so well that he reaches down and softly taps your clit, keeping his touch light and gentle.  
And that’s all it takes for you to unravel beneath him. He pulls away as you moan loudly, the orgasm wracking your body. With a few jerky thrusts, he’s right behind you, his groans of pleasure joining yours, and he rides you both through the intense wave.

He collapses on top of you, ensuring to hold himself up as much as he can before rolling off. You both lay there, completely satiate for a minute until he stands and goes to the bathroom. Coming back with a warm washcloth, he cleans you up then re-joins you, pulling you to his side, and you go easily.

“That was different,” you murmur, your hand flat against his chest.

“Did you enjoy it?” he asks, his voice giving away his uncertainty.

You smile and lean up, planting a kiss on his chest then meet his gaze again. “Of course I liked it. But why the change?”

He sighs, a frown creasing his brows as he thinks deeply. He’s quiet for a while, and when you think he won’t answer, he does, his words shocking you.

“When you had that date, I felt jealous and angry. The thought of another man entertaining you…I didn’t like it, and I was confused by my reaction and the feelings I was having. The last few days, I’ve been trying to figure it out, and I realised that my heart has become involved.” He meets your gaze, seeing nothing but love reflecting back at him, and it urges him to continue. “I didn’t want to fuck you. I wanted to make-love with you. Being friends with benefits doesn’t seem to be enough now. I’d like something more. Something real. And I’d very much like to experience that with you, if you’ll have me.”

Tears shimmer in your eyes and you reach up, cupping his cheek and smile. “I’d love that, Loki. I’ve liked you since we met, but I never thought you’d want a relationship with a mortal.”

“You really want more with me? I’m talking complete dating process from dinner, movies, sleeping over, and whatever else you humans do when you date.”

You giggle and lean up, planting a kiss on his lips then meet his gaze. “That sounds wonderful. And as long as we continue having sex, I will be one happy woman.”

“You really are easy to please, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but you knew that already,” you tease with that adorable scrunch of your nose.

He chuckles, brushing some of you hair behind your ear then holds your gaze. “I love you, y/n.”

“I love you too, Loki.”

His eyes shine with unshed tears as he pulls you down, kissing you long and slow. In this moment, everything feels right. Everything is perfect.


End file.
